wechallblasmerfandomcom-20200213-history
Mena Göffleiner
Munbach, Lungary |Hometown= |Residence = |Spouse = |Children = |Parents= |Education =Royal Lungarian Academy of Music |Occupation = Singer ∙ dancer ∙ model |Genres = Pop ∙ electropop ∙ synth-pop ∙ R&B ∙ dance-pop |Instruments = Vocals |Years = 2013–present |Labels = Mammoth ∙ Island |Associated = The Velvet Dolls}} Mena Laporza Göffleiner (born 2 July 1994) is a Lungarian singer, dancer, and model. She is best known for being a member of the Lungarian girl group The Velvet Dolls. Life and career Early life Göffleiner was born on 2 July 1994 in Munbach to parents Otto and Ana Göffleiner (née Laporza). Her middle name is her mother's maiden name. Her father is Lungarian and owns his own business, while her mother is from Salia and is a housewife. Göffleiner was raised in the Jansch neighborhood of West Munbach, and is an only child. Göffleiner began primary school in 2000, where she discovered a love for performance and music. She began taking dance classes when she was six years old. Göffleiner graduated from primary school in 2006, and later graduated secondary school in 2010. Upon her graduation from secondary school, she was voted "Class Jokester" by her classmates. She went on to attend the Royal Lungarian Academy of Music as a vocal performance student, and graduated in 2013. Following her graduation, Göffleiner began working as a professional musician, dancer, and model in Munbach. 2014–present: Work with The Velvet Dolls In summer 2014, Göffleiner was among the twenty female singers selected to compete in season two of the Muzicka X reality television series Superstar. She survived the first cuts and was able to qualify for the top twelve. Week by week, she continued to perform consistently and was saved by the audience at home. Eventually, she advanced to the final five and became one of the four singers selected by the public to make up The Velvet Dolls, along with Veronika Jeffertschaüf, Katrina Neurmausch, and Ilianna Śarina. The day after the show's finale, the group signed a recording contract with Mammoth Music Lungary and Island Music, while Göffleiner was also signed to a solo recording contract. They then began working on their debut studio album. In summer 2015, they released their debut single "Leave You Behind". The song was heavily inspired by pop and dance-pop, but did not fare well commercially. "Leave You Behind" charted with number-87 in Lungary and number-98 in Haff, not charting in any other countries. However, it was still included on their debut extended play A Girls World, which was later released in September 2015. Unlike its lead single, the extended play went on to be certified gold and peaked at number-ten on the Lungarian albums chart. Following its release, they began supporting Danica Würschleschesch on her Miss Independent World Tour from October 2015 to February 2016. ).]] In March 2016, Jeffertschaüf revealed that their new single would be released in April. The song, "Ugly", was ultimately released in May 2016, and was of a similar style to the music featured on A Girls World. "Ugly" went on to become the group's breakout single, peaking within the top ten in seven countries' singles charts, and becoming certified platinum in Lungary. The group went on to release their debut studio album Dance/Smile/Cry in August 2016. Like its lead single, the album became a wide success. It was certified platinum in Lungary and peaked at number-two. Internationally, it peaked in the top ten of fifteen countries' albums chart, becoming a worldwide success. They promoted the album with the Dance Your Ass Off World Tour, which ran from August 2016 to December 2016. In March 2017, the group revealed that they were working on recording new music for their second studio album. Göffleiner later revealed in summer 2017 that they had adopted a new sound for the upcoming album and that it was "very different". In January 2018, they were confirmed to be taking part in Lüngarderisch Song 2018 with the song "Hoodie". Personal life Göffleiner holds dual citizenship to both Lungary and Salia, and speaks both languages fluently as well. She identifies as a Hanavasist, and was raised with the religion. Category:1994 births Category:Island Music artists Category:Living people Category:Lungarian contemporary R&B singers Category:Lungarian dance-pop singers Category:Lungarian electropop singers Category:Lungarian female dancers Category:Lungarian female models Category:Lungarian female pop singers Category:Lungarian Hanavasists Category:Lungarian synth-pop singers Category:Lungarian people of Salian descent Category:Mammoth Music Lungary artists Category:People from Munbach Category:Royal Lungarian Academy of Music alumni Category:The Velvet Dolls members